


Booty Call

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex calls Katja over for sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

Alex looked at her phone for a long time before dialing the number that had mysteriously appeared in her contacts. She knew whose number it was, having dialled it quite regularly in high school. Back then, it had been for organising dates or just talking. Maybe a little phone sex too, though Katja had felt awkward about that for some reason.

“Hello,” said Katja when she finally answered the phone. Alex suspected that she’d been busy doing evil things, but she didn’t sound out of breath.

“Hi,” said Alex. She heard Katja laugh, and then she bit her lip as her hand returned to her wetness. Watching porn hadn’t helped at all, it had only increased her desire to be eaten out.

“I can hear the desire in your voice,” said Katja. There was a noise on her end of the phone as she sat down. “I just got out of the shower. And I haven’t gotten dressed yet.” She laughed again at the little noise that Alex made.

“What are you wearing?” asked Alex, then blushed.

“Just a towel, nothing more. What about you?” asked Katja.

“Nothing,” said Alex. “I’m horny as hell.”

“Then masturbate,” said Katja. “I might do the same. We haven’t had phone sex in ages.”

“I know,” said Alex. “I really want to be eaten out though.”

“Of course you do,” said Katja. “And I could go for dessert. I’ll be there very soon.”

“Oh, good,” said Alex. She ended the call, then continued rubbing herself while she waited for Katja to arrive.

“I knew that you were touching yourself,” said Katja. She was still wearing only a towel wrapped around herself, and it split open when she got onto the bed to reveal a tantalising glimpse of thigh. She grabbed hold of Alex’s hand and licked her fingers, then sucked on the tips of them.

“Do I have to make you come before you make me come?” asked Alex. Katja hummed thoughtfully, then let go of Alex’s hand to move down lower. 

“You’re very wet,” said Katja. “How long did you wait before calling me?”

“A long time,” said Alex. “Normally you can kind of sense when I’m horny. I dunno how you do it.”

“I have my secrets,” said Katja. She began stroking her fingers through Alex’s folds, quickly soaking them in her juices. When she slipped a finger in, Alex moaned.

“I’ve tried that,” said Alex. “I really need a tongue in me, though. Something to lap up the juices and wriggle around.”

“You know just the right things to say,” said Katja. She didn’t even bother with licking Alex’s folds teasingly, instead darting her tongue straight in. If Alex was wet on the outside, she was even wetter inside. Alex moaned, her hands immediately going to Katja’s hair. It was, admittedly, a little harder to tangle her fingers through wet strands of hair, but she made it work. She pushed Katja’s head in, wanting her tongue in deeper.

“Much better,” said Alex. Being eaten out wasn’t usually this noisy, but Alex wasn’t usually this wet. As it was, the slick sounds of Katja’s tongue moving in and out of her and around in her sent thrills of pleasure through her body.

Katja soon had to move her head away for a moment to get some fresh air, much to Alex’s disappointment.

“I didn’t even get this wet when I was in the shower,” said Katja. “Were you thinking about me?”

“A little,” said Alex. “But mostly I was just horny for no good reason. You know how it is.”

“I do,” said Katja. She returned to licking, her tongue flicking the walls of Alex’s pussy. Alex moaned louder when Katja quickly flicked her tongue in and out, so she did that more. And then, with a grin, Katja moved her tongue to swirl around Alex’s clit instead. Alex made a little noise of annoyance, but she quickly changed her tune when Katja quickly plunged her tongue back in and sent her over the edge with a few strategic licks. Alex almost screamed as she came, and her hips bucked up while Katja drew out her orgasm by swirling her tongue around some more.

“Fuck, how the hell did you do that?” asked Alex, panting. Katja watched her chest rise and fall, and then she moved up to gently squeeze Alex’s breasts.

“Orgasm denial makes the ensuing orgasm even hotter,” said Katja, smiling. “And speaking of… I’m kinda horny too.” Alex brought her leg up, rubbing it against Katja’s pussy and making her moan.

“Only kinda, huh?” asked Alex. She moved her leg again, and Katja moaned again and moved her hips to get more friction. “’Cause you’re kinda dripping wet.”

“Alright, very horny,” said Katja. “I was actually really excited about that phone sex, to be honest. We have to do that sometime.”

“Okay,” said Alex. She put her leg down, and then moved so that Katja was on her back on the bed and Alex was on top of her.

The first thing Alex went for was the towel. She unwrapped it like she was unwrapping a present, and Katja smiled at the thought. And then Alex nipped her nipple and she gave a little yelp that turned into a moan as Alex’s tongue swirled around it.

“Oh, Alex,” Katja moaned, arching into Alex’s mouth. Alex tugged at her nipple, eliciting more moans, and then she finally slipped a finger into Katja’s pussy. Katja moaned louder as Alex fingered her and played with her nipples at the same time. It was almost overwhelming, feeling tingles from her nipples and from her pussy. Then Alex started rubbing her clit and Katja lost herself completely, moaning Alex’s name and thrusting her hips.

For the first time in centuries, Katja’s orgasm almost made her black out. Only the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers brought her back to earth.

“Are you okay?” asked Alex. She laughed. “I didn’t know you could scream.”

“You kissed me,” said Katja. “I thought you said no kissing.”

“Fuck that rule,” said Alex. Katja laughed and kissed her back.

“That was wonderful,” said Katja. “You really know how to please a girl.”

“Well, I can’t thank you with words so I may as well make you feel good,” said Alex.

“That works for me,” said Katja. “Are you tired yet?”

“Not in the slightest,” said Alex, and grinned. “You?”

“Oh, sweetie, I can go all night,” said Katja. She returned Alex’s grin, feeling as if something major had just happened.


End file.
